


You can make a mess of me

by OliveBranch_10



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Derek Has Issues, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Messy Stiles, Neat Derek, Prompt Fic, Smut, Teen Wolf, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT : Derek and Stiles live together and Derek is really neat and clean while Stiles likes to make a mess and avoid cleaning up as much as possible. Derek finally snaps and they got a big fight and of course makeup sex. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can make a mess of me

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd sadly  
> English isn't my first language.

When they first started dating Derek could ignore Stiles’ habit of dropping everything when he didn’t need it anymore, for awhile he thought it was a subtle way of Stiles to make Derek think about asking him to move in, so he let Stiles leave some of his own stuff in Derek’s loft. But he expected it to stop when he  _finally_ asked Stiles to move in with him.

It didn’t, it got worse.

*

“STILES! For gods sake don’t just leave your underwear on the kitchen table.”

“What, why? It’s clean isn’t it?”

Derek sighed.

“That’s not the point, I asked you before okay? Try to clean up more than once a year.”

“Well excuse me Mr. tidy-pants. Not everybody faints at the side of dust”

“Stiles come on. We talked about this. Don’t behave like a child now.”

Stiles’ eyes are wide, he cocked his head sidewise and he is smiling. It isn’t a pleasant smile.

“Like a child? Wasn’t it you that liked my immature ass in the first place?”

It was a low blow and they both knew it. Stiles’ smile was being replaced with shocked expression, as if he didn’t expect himself to say something like that.

 “I’m to tired to deal with your bullshit today.” And with that being said Derek grabbed his leather jacket and walked to the door. “Derek wait, I didn’t mean it –” the door slammed shut. “ – Like that”

*

“He left Scott, he’s never coming back. Oh man I screwed up so bad. I mean how could I say something like that? I think I’m going to cry.”

Stiles could hear Scott mumbling something to Allison. And it made him feel even worse that he was ruining their Sunday morning.

“Want me to come over with some ice cream and mean girls?” 

Stiles was tempted to say yes and cuddle with Scott on the couch for the rest of the day and probably cry on his shoulder and complain about everything.

“No, I got to fix this, ah man how am I going to fix this?”

“Well you could start with – ”

*

He knew that leaving Stiles wasn’t one of his finest moves but the words cut deep. He loved Stiles, but really it made difficult sometimes. He found it difficult to talk and Stiles had his moments that made Derek’s skin crawl. The sarcasm overpowered Stiles’ logical mind and it seemed that all he wanted was to hurt Derek. And while he knew that Stiles didn’t mean it, didn’t stop it from hurting him.

He heard the buzzing from his phone.

“ _Please come home soon.”_

*

“You’re cleaning.” Derek stated. “You. Are. Cleaning. You, Stiles Stilinski are cleaning.”

Stiles looked up, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. “You’re home. Derek, hello.” Stiles jumped up and without meaning to the duster flew out his hand.

“Derek, I’m so sorry. I’ll try to be better, but please just don’t – ”

Stiles couldn’t finish that sentence because Derek enfolded him in a hug. “I love you.” Stiles mumbled. “I’ll try to be better. Promise.”

Derek was pressing kisses all over his face.

“Did you clean the bedroom?” Stiles shook his head. “No. I started –” Derek lifted him up, and in a reflex Stiles hooked his legs around his waist. “Good, because we’re going to ruin the sheets anyway.”

*  
 _ **(Stiles called Scott in the evening to tell him that his idea actually worked. Scott wanted Stiles to tell him what happened, but when he heard Stiles moan and the soft sound of Derek telling him to keep quiet he hung up. There were certain things in life that Scott never wanted to know.)**_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it or not?!  
> If you want my to write a prompt just go to : dylanssourpussy.tumblr.com  
> :3


End file.
